


How i look

by FlorKites94



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorKites94/pseuds/FlorKites94
Summary: Harley Quinn y Posion Ivy esta viendo la televisión juntas.





	How i look

**Author's Note:**

> Holas, aquí va un fic de una película que me gusto y serie que vi hace unos meses que era mi obsesión. -_<
> 
> Enjoy.~~~

Harley e Ivy están en el sofá mientras que el Joker está tomando una siesta, pesando en el plan de venganza contra Batman. Pamela estaba aburrida, sentado mientras cambia de canal y Harley está feliz, andando en patines.

 

-¡Ivy, Ivy, Ivy! – dijo mientras patina alrededor del sofá. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas aburrida?-

\- Es que no encuentro ningún canal que me hacer divertir- dijo Pamela.

-Espera Pamela. – Dijo la chica con coletas mientras agarra el control remoto. – hay una programa de cambio de look que me gusto mucho, lo sigo de lunes a viernes, en cinco minutos va a comenzar el show. ¿Tienes hambre?  -

\- Si. ¿Qué hay de comer? –

\- Tengo pizza, galletas con chips de chocolate y jugo de manzana.- contesto mientras sacaba la comida, lo ponía en los platos y lo llevaba hacia el sofá.  – aquí lo tienes. -

-Gracias.-

-Ya va a comenzar el programa. – dijo mientras el show comienza.

El capítulo del hoy es una chica que se viste ropa de niña con ropa colorida, los cómplices eran su madre, su hermana y un estilista de celebridades, después desecho toda el vestuario colorido, ella estaba mal porque su ropa se fue por el tubo, luego los cómplices se fueron de compras y le renovaron todo el guardarropas, la victima probaron, algunos le gustaron y otros no, después cambiaron el corte de cabello y al finalizar, cambio el estilo, el vestido que estaba usando era de color azul y de un hombro, la colección que eligió fue de su madre y así termino el capitulo.

 

-Me gusto el capitulo, yo creía que elegía el vestido verde, pero bueno el azul era perfecto para ella. – dijo la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, yo te comprare un vestido verde como en la televisión, te lo prometo y te invitare en secreto a una cena, pero no se lo diga a Joker y a los otros. – susurro la chica con coletas a la pelirroja.

-Gracias, lo guardare esto en secreto. – agradeció Pamela y le dio un beso a Harley.

-Gracias.- dijo sonrojada.

Después del beso entre las dos villanas, Joker se despertó y se dirigió al living.

-Buenas tardes, se termino el descanso, chicas, es hora de plan.– dijo Joker

Mientras el Joker se dirigía al salón, las dos chicas se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el salón, las villanas se mantendrán el secreto en que ellas son novias.   


End file.
